


Sweetest Kiss

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Free Skates, High School, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: She couldn't stop thinking about him, especially that one night in France.





	Sweetest Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I need to start writing more, sweeter fics…

Jasmine-Isaac couldn't seem to push him out of her mind.

Everything about him, from his skin color to his eyes, and sharp face just made her want to hop into a cab and fly her way to where he was living. Even if she could, mom and especially dad wouldn't allow it. Her grades and school were supposed to be her top priority right now.

But she could feel him on top of her head. Jesus's hands felt like the leather jacket she received one night after her performance in Skate America. She was pretty sure that it came from him too.

The raindrops that scattered down the window reminded her of that one night in France when they were in that trolley, exploring that town before the short program. It was at that moment, Jesus and Jasmine-Isaac touched each other's' lips.

"Jazz, even if you don't win gold, silver, or hell even bronze, I'll always see you as my queen." The boy said as the trolley went down that slope.

Jasmine-Isaac couldn't help but smile, walking down the school hallway, past all of her classmates who recognized her from TV. She couldn't remember what happened next, but as soon as it was over, she was in Jesus' arms, as he carried her through the doors like a new wife, with all of her fans behind them.

A loud car honk broke her from her reminiscing, causing her to make a strange sound. She flapped her arms up and down, almost falling off the fire-truck parking area.

"You getting in dear?" said her mother Isabella, smiling at her.

Jasmine rubbed her head. "Yeah mom," she said, opening the door. Her two siblings were fussing around in the back, over something that Jasmine-Isaac couldn't bring herself to care about.

"How was class dear?" Isabella asked her.

"It was great, mom. Real great." She said.

Just as Jesus's kiss.


End file.
